1. Field
Embodiments of the invention relate to a pixel, and to an organic light emitting display device including the pixel.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light emitting device may display an image by using an organic light emitting diode that generates light by recombination of electrons and holes. The organic light emitting device has a high response speed, and displays a clear image.
In general, an organic light emitting device may include a plurality of pixels each including a driving transistor and an organic light emitting diode. Each of the pixels may display a corresponding grayscale image by controlling the amount of current supplied to the organic light emitting diode by using the driving transistor thereof.